The present invention relates to a cylinder liner for insert casting used in a cylinder block, and a method for manufacturing the cylinder liner.
Cylinder blocks for engines with cylinder liners have been put to practical use. Cylinder liners are typically applied to cylinder blocks made of an aluminum alloy. As such a cylinder liner for insert casting, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-52255 is known.
In an engine, a temperature increase of the cylinders causes the cylinder bores to be thermally expanded. Further, the temperature in a cylinder varies along the axial direction. Accordingly, the amount of deformation of the cylinder bore varies along the axial direction. Such variation in deformation amount of a cylinder increases the friction of the piston, which degrades the fuel consumption rate.